


Dear Mark in Sixty Days

by Quiera



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiera/pseuds/Quiera
Summary: It seems like we’re far away, but I feel that we’re close. What does this feeling might be? It’s so warm. So please, don't leave me. Say you'll stay with me forever and ever and ever. And we'll live happily ever after.Sixty days. I have to last in sixty days without you. I'm going to die.This story is inspired by "Letters to Ryan"





	1. Aug 3rd

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.. Welcome to my second story~
> 
> I'm really sorry if there are grammatical error, I hope you understand because English is not my native language XD
> 
> and the last is.. don't expect a good story from me because I'm not one of the author who produce good story and I'm still learning~

Dear Mark,

Oh my God, after I've suffered 2 days without your letter.. Finally I received it today.

Thank you very much!

I hope you'll be fine there. I can't say the same for me though.

My physical health is good, I even don’t catch a single cold for a month.

But, my emotional health isn’t.

Everything’s been a blur for me for past few days.

You know what, my mum is a monster. She forced me to get married as soon as possible with a woman. I don't want to marry her. Eventhough she's kinda pretty and kind, but still.. I rejected that idea.  
Thankfully, my dad said the church is very busy. Too many people have their wedding at the same time. I’m relieved about that fact. Hehehe..

Btw, when will you come back? I miss you. So fucking much.

Oops.. I'm sorry to swear. Please forgive me, Mark?

Stay healthy.

Regards,  
Jinyoung

P.S: reply me as soon as possible, please?


	2. Aug 6th

Dear Mark HYUNG!

Do you still remember the very first day I called you with honorrific 'hyung'?  
That was the day that I hate you. So much!

I've told you on my last letter that 'you have to reply me as soon as possible', I really mean it. But why do I have to receive your letter in 3 days later? Do you like me to suffered again?

But it’s okay, I have to endure that because I want to tell you something.

Remember the woman that my mum wanted me to married?

Her name is Yoo Haewon. She is the daughter of my mum's best friend.

She is a kind person, humble, and I know she will be the good wife. Not to me, but maybe to her future husband.  
Some people gushing about how I and Haewon look cute together. But, it's not right. I don't love her the same way I love someone.

How are you feeling (or maybe predict) about Haewon?

Warm regards,

Jinyoung

P.S: If I don't have your letter in these 2 days, I will stop to write the letters. HAHAHA *evil smirked*


	3. Aug 7th

Dear Mark,

Ouch.. I got your letter in 1 day. Wow, ONE DAY. I like it, keep up your rhythm boy~

Thank you for your answers about me and Haewon.

That's make me happy and now I can settle my heart.

I really want to make a confession. The main reason I don’t want to marry right now, with Haewon.

I don’t fall in love with her.

You said that if two people will spend their future together, they have to fall in love first and forever.

I still remember your words couple years ago.

‘Falling in love may one of the greatest feelings ever. Colors seem brighter, sounds more resonant and smells more powerful when you are in love. When you are with your lover there is no greater feeling in the world, and when you're not you spend all your time thinking of each other. Falling in love is truly an awesome feeling.'

I knew. That I fell in love with you.

Mark Tuan.

When will you come back? I miss you with all my heart, body, and soul.

Love,  
Your Jinyoung <3

P.S: I'm shy about this confession, please don't make a fun of me. Btw, do you notice that I change my signature on this letter? :p


	4. Aug 10th

Dear Mark,

I hate my parents. They are talking about paying the church extra money in order to bring forward my marriage.

It's just feels so wrong when they talk about it. Why do they have to rush? I can only sigh.

I don't want it. I'm not in love with her. Haewon doesn't get me the way you do, Mark.

I think, she doesn't love me either. The sparks aren't there. It's different.

I want to tell my parents that I don't swing that way, but this isn't the time.

I love you. I have you. I don't need anyone else beside you.

I will be waiting for your return.

Btw, I haven't receive your response from my letter before this. Where have you gone?

Love is like a cigarette, it will make you sick,

but you'll never get sick of it

I hope that you feel the same for me, Mark.

Love,  
Your Jinyoung :(

P.S: It's been 3 days since your last letter, I'm sad.


	5. Aug 12th

Dear Mark,

Woooooo...  
I rushed up to my room as soon as possible when Soyoung handed me your letter.

I'm glad that my parents weren't home, they would have suspected something because I was giggling like a teenage girl when I got your letter.

Thank you for you beautiful answer, love.  
I love you too.

I’m anxious right now.  
Two days ago, I came out to my parents. I told them that I don’t want to get married with Haewon because I fell in love with you.  
My parent didn’t seem to see it the way I do. They said I can’t marry you because you are not woman, can’t bear children, and not of equal of social standing and status.  
But the fact is they can’t stand me being in love with another man. With you, love.

Since yesterday, Haewon lived in my house. Forced by my mum, of course. She lived next room to mine.

I know that Haewon is really hardworking girl. I know from her eyes when she met mine.  
She loves to cook and do the house chore. Typical a-good-housewife-to-be.  
Even today, she went together with my parents, I don’t care though.

Better I'm at home, with my sister Soyoung.

This morning, Mum was making a huge fuss about the wedding date. Being his son for 24 years, I know that my mum will grab the chance if church is available for wedding date tomorrow.

Ahh.. but don't worry, darling.. My love is only for you, there's no one else.

Stay healthy and I love you.

Love,  
Your Jinyoung <3

P.S: I am tired physically and emotionally. Hope you rest well, sweetheart.


	6. Aug 14th

Dear Mark,

You haven’t reply my last letter.  
I miss you. So much.

Please tell me the date you will come back? To my heart? Please..

I've got to make this quick letter because I have to send this out before my parents get back from their works.

My sister, Soyoung, is really caring for me. She encouraged me to fighting for my love. Our love.  
I'm thankful to have her by my side. I really feel better knowing that I can count on someone else, other than you of course.

Keep warm and drink herbal tea. It will helps you fight the cold wind.

Love,  
Your Jinyoung <3

P.S: Can I make a ‘reply-this-letter-in-maximum-3-days’ rule especially for you?


	7. Aug 17th

Dear Mark,

Hey love.  
It's been 5 days since my two letters to you and I still haven't receive your single letter.

Are you alright? What about your right hand? Still can write the letter, right?

This morning I took a walk with Soyoung.  
I helped her with vegetables and some milks. I refuse Haewon to help her because I don’t want give a false hope to the woman.  
Soyoung knows me so well, so she grabbed my hand and ran. I really really really love my big sister.

She missed you too, Mark.  
She want to meet her brother-in-law as soon as possible

..and I want to meet my husband-to-be.

I know as long as we’re on this journey together, there’s nothing that we can’t do.

Hope you reply my letter as soon as possible.

Love,  
Your Jinyoungie

P.S: I missed the way you calling me ‘Jinyoungie’, it’s sounds cute.. but, you are cuter <3


	8. Aug 20th

Dear Mark,

I’m really sorry to hear about the storm headed to your way. I hope you doing fine.  
Did you wear your long coat? How about the red scarf that I gave to you on your birthday last year?  
You’re an easy target for cold virus. I will make another scarf for your birthday nex month.

I hear it can get really chilly out there when it’s raining, you shouldn’t have left in the first place.

This morning Mum came to my room, she want the best for my engagement day.  
I told her that I don’t want to get married, but she acted like she didn’t hear me. Covered her ears then she left my room. What the heck.

I cried after that event. Soyoung comforted me and made me miyeokguk. The seaweed soup. Your favourite.

When are you coming home, Mark?

Love,  
Yours and forever Jinyoung

P.S: I wrote 3 letters for you in a week. Where’s yours? Please reply.


End file.
